


Glow

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ayame and Shigure steal a moment together before the 'children' get back.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Fruits Basket' nor am I profiting off this.

Ayame slips an arm around Shigure's waist, letting out a breathy sigh. The house is empty, a rarity to take advantage of. 

"We should get dressed," he murmurs, but neither moves, "Do you think the children be traumatized by our passion?" 

A shriek of apologies. Declarations of you sick bastards. Disgusted silence. Surely, they can handle the sight of post coital cuddling or worse, simply seeing the afterglow. 

"Trauma only teaches children how to cope. Besides, they owe us since we made dinner last night." 

"Correction: you made an abomination. I had to save the day by taking us all to dinner." 

"I still saved the day."


End file.
